


Big Bang babes

by Criminelle



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminelle/pseuds/Criminelle
Summary: Написано в рамках ЗФБ-2016 (fandom WTF Bigbang 2016)
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Original Female Character(s), Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Original Female Character(s), Kang Daesung / Original Female Character(s), Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Original Female Character(s), Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Сынри

Как и обычно, Сынри выбирает первым. Договоренность негласная, но ему разрешают: с одной стороны, он макнэ, и хены снисходительны. А с другой стороны, он единственный, кого все эти игрушки интересуют искренне, кого они захватывают. Джиен усмехается, когда видит, что Сынри включает радар. Сынхен поднимает уголок губ, Дэсон улыбается смущенно и понимающе, Енбэ еле заметно кивает. Сынри опускает глаза, показывая, что понял, и уходит.

Он начинает с середины танцпола, оглядывается, слегка щурясь. Вокруг роскошь, кричащая многоцветность, эпохи и стили на любой вкус. Они не стали уточнять тему вечеринки, решив, что так может выйти даже веселее, и оказались правы. Сынри скользит взглядом, слегка задерживаясь на каждой: женщина-кошка, американка в ханбоке, кореянка в индийском саронге с точкой на лбу, амазонка. Костюмы не имеют значения, это все ерунда, хотя выбрать девочку с хорошим вкусом, конечно, будет приятно. Сынри прохаживается, наклоняется, делает комплименты. Он придирчив, пристрастен, ему важно все: цвет глаз, форма уха, туалетная вода, припухлость губ и стройность лодыжки.

Из-за высокого стула за стойкой на него оглядывается... фея? Принцесса? Сынри не определяет, но ему нравится длинный шлейф из объемного, хрустящего кружева и нравится короткая спереди юбка в жестких волнах, которая топорщится, приоткрывая точеные ножки. Он подходит, смотрит, ставит на стойку бокал. Ее ресницы хлопают, из-под крохотной, почти не скрывающей лицо маски пробивается нечаянный румянец, Сынри пускает в ход все свое обаяние. Окончательно она покоряет его шелковистостью кожи на ляжке, Сынри укладывает ладонь между стройных бедер, и перчик дергается, признавая – попал. Сынри изгибает губы, двигаясь ближе, рука ползет глубже. Девушка пахнет мятой и шампанским, ее глаза блестят, она не поднимает голову, удовлетворяя Сынри в полной мере – он любит не особенно строптивых.

В номере Сынри сразу прижимает ее к двери, пряча лицо в изгиб шеи, в шелк и шампанское. Она вздрагивает, а он трется об нее членом, в штанах у него теперь горячо, тесно. Не надо целоваться, Ким Лим ему не простит, и поэтому Сынри просто снимает с нее запах губами, чтобы узнать на вкус. Кожа на ключице тоненькая, шея тоненькая, нежная жилка бьется подо ртом, и вкус удивляет. Сладкое мятное мороженое, определяет Сынри, облизывая впадинку, чуть терпковатое в сердцевине, пресное в самом конце. Вкус переливается на языке, и хоть остроты не хватает, Сынри убеждается, что очень и очень не прочь ей вставить, и они перемещаются на кровать.

Черная рубашка летит в сторону, под руку попадается бокал с шампанским, Сынри глотает сам и тянет к модельке. Она открывает рот, высокая шея изгибается, шампанское шипит, а часть льется мимо – Сынри мешает его с мороженым, чтобы разнообразить основные ноты, чтобы шея казалась вкуснее. Но дело, конечно, не в шее, гораздо более его интересует все, что ниже, под мелко-сетчатым лифом платья. Одной рукой он подцепляет лямку, она понимает тут же, поводит плечами; лямки падают, и сеточка повисает на сосках. Сынри расстегивает ширинку, чтобы она взяла в руку, ему уже хочется, и его опять понимают правильно. Члену хорошо под ласковыми пальцами, которыми она перебирает быстро, почти невесомо, но это все пока приятное дополнение. Что сейчас важно – это ее грудь.

Сынри оголяет соски губами; крупные, пухлые, они великолепны на ощупь. Мягкая небольшая грудь упруго проминается под его носом, он играет, щекочет, наконец-то целует всерьез, по-настоящему, раскрытым ртом, захватывая как можно больше плоти, забирая всю эту мягкость в себя. Сосок твердеет, Сынри опрокидывает ее на покрывало, следя, чтобы рука в штанах никуда не сместилась и продолжала действия по программе; грудь расплывается, но все равно остается прекрасно округлой. Сынри лижет между грудями, где кожа плотно сидит на кости, и перемещается к другому соску, ведь негоже распределять внимание неравномерно, а Сынри твердо придерживается давно определенных принципов. Он заводится все больше и больше, прижимаясь сильно, потихоньку накручивая ритм в соответствии с интенсивностью ее реакции. Вероятно, она отлично знает свое дело, по крайней мере, гнется исправно, негромко стонет. У нее неплохой голос, мимоходом думает Сынри, высокий и с большим диапазоном, она меняет интонации достаточно музыкально, со сноровкой скрипачки, органически не способной сфальшивить.

Главное блюдо вечера – по-прежнему ляжки, Сынри оставляет их напоследок, подбираясь к ним через выпуклый фарфоровый живот, низенькую резинку атласных трусиков, крутой лобок. Он не снимает с нее трусы и не собирается, что его интересует – так это внутренняя сторона бедра, гладкая, сладкая, теплая. Сынри не стесняется, отпуская себя, будто и трахаться собирается с ляжками; с утра она наверняка обнаружит на них засосы и, может быть, еле заметные следы от укусов. Но Сынри старается не переходить ниже середины, под юбкой достойной длины будет не видно, наверняка у нее здесь гардероб на все случаи жизни.

В самом мягком месте, где мышца фигурным изгибом переходит в сухожилие, Сынри вдруг чует запах ее промежности, и здесь прелюдия обрывается – ему хватит, а она и подавно готова. Он широко раздвигает ей ноги, надевает презерватив, заранее предусмотрительно заложенный под покрывало, и принимается за дело.

Когда они заканчивают, Сынри (наученный горьким опытом) в качестве последней услуги собственноручно натягивает лямки обратно ей на плечи, одергивает платье, стряхивая воображаемую пыль, и помогает подняться.

– Мне понравилось, – шепчет он. Вот только теперь он легонько целует ее в самый уголок рта, просто быстро прислоняет губы. А потом разворачивает и напоследок шлепает по тугой заднице, открывая дверь. 

  
  



	2. Дэсон

Дэсон в принципе с удовольствием пропустил бы свой круг. В основном ему просто лень, хотя есть одна девочка, к которой возвращается его взгляд на протяжении большей части ночи. Отчасти, вероятно, весь этот спор затеян ради него, потому что именно он больше всех расстроен насчет своей личной жизни, по глупости еще и пожаловавшись на это в приватном чате Енбэ-хену. Хотя вообще-то Енбэ не разговорчив по жизни, а насчет таких вещей он могила, так что, может быть, это Дэсон выдал себя сам, когда слишком отчетливо вздохнул после очередной смс от своей почти уже бывшей любви. Джиен-хен посмотрел внимательно на него, потом на Енбэ, о чем-то внятно подумав, а потом объявил, что им всем нужно развлечься.

Дэсон считает, что карнавал – это действительно здорово, и тем более здорово в самой серединке упорных трудов, когда от усталости все только что не лезут на стенку. Он откопал дома старый костюм для собственного мюзикла и уговорил нуну сделать ему соответствующий макияж, так что произвести фурор удалось. Возможно, эта девочка – единственная, кто по-настоящему помнит ту его роль, может быть, она следила за ним или запомнила фото в журналах. Кое-кто не смог его даже узнать, а у нее зажглись глаза, и Дэсон уверен, что она не опустила взгляд ему между ног, где тесный комбинезон облипает все по-должному непристойно, потому лишь, что представляла, что может увидеть. Дэсону приятно.

Но девочка хороша и сама по себе. Он не разберет, какое у нее лицо, уж очень широка маска, усыпанная стекляшками, на гранях которых искрами рассыпается падающий свет. Ясно только, что под ней пухлые щеки и глубоко посаженные глаза, и Дэсон вроде бы смутно вспоминает что-то похожее с недавних американских съемок или с последней автерпати, или откуда-то еще. Вероятно, их представляли друг другу; со своего дивана, занавесившись челкой и пряча улыбку за бокалом, он поглядывает на девочку и ловит щедрые, радостно-застенчивые взгляды в ответ.

К тому же, ему нравится, как она одета. Ее карнавал – бразильский; с удивлением Дэсон понимает, что в самом деле готов потащить ее наверх, и не потому, что проигравшему нужно будет три вечера подряд платить за ужин для всей группы и стаффа в одном из дорогущих ресторанов Сеула. Дэсон не любит случайный секс, заканчивая им вечеринки редко-редко, но девочка оборачивается через плечо – у нее плоский, в меру симпатичный профиль в облаке ярких перьев, и Дэсон начинает сдаваться. Да и вид сзади привлекателен более чем, и дело даже не в том, что половина задницы не скрыта под расшитыми трусами вовсе. Задница офигенная, Дэсон всегда объективен насчет подобных вещей, но еще более офигенна складочка под ней, где заканчиваются круглые ягодицы и начинаются ноги. Девочка – европейка или американка, или откуда-нибудь из Индонезии, где пару поколений назад ее родственники осели эмигрантами. Никакой рафинированной хрупкости, присущей кореянкам, никакой нежной приземистости, к которой Дэсон успел привыкнуть в японках. Она крепкая, хорошо сбитая, а складка под ягодицей пухлая, отчетливо-объемная, такая, которую ужасно хочется трогать. Дэсон залипает на ней, забывая про шампанское и неудобный диван под локтем.

Девочка подходит к нему сама, зазывно покачивая прекрасными широкими бедрами. Дэсон запоздало поднимает глаза, понимая, что предательский костюм в облипочку выдает о нем все, а девочка-то отлично знает, куда смотреть и что там можно увидеть. По пути на лестницу Дэсон старается держаться почти вплотную, чтобы никто больше не сумел заметить возникшие у него сложности.

Они целуются у самой двери, еле успевая ее прикрыть. Дэсон прижимает, первым делом ощупывая, конечно, складочку; тем временем восхитительный крупный рот раскрывается под его напором. Дэсон трогает языком ее язык, упиваясь размашистой откровенностью прикосновения, мягкой влажностью и вкусом чужого дыхания. Она подается ему навстречу с такой точной силой, будто они учились целоваться друг с другом несколько лет, они попадают друг в друга как влитые. Дэсон радуется, настолько удачного случайного секса не обламывалось ему давно, и может быть, Джиен-хен на его счет все же был беспардонно прав, как и всегда.

Дэсон стягивает с нее боа, не открывая глаз и не останавливая глубокий, счастливый, бурный поцелуй, обнимает ладонями голову с туго уложенными волосами, чтобы стащить огромную корону. Девочка остается у него под руками странно маленькой, но по-прежнему ужасно приятной на ощупь, роскошно, богато нежной. Руки возвращаются к заднице, Дэсон задумывается на секунду без слов, как бы ему хотелось ее трахать: в ярких, карнавально-бразильских трусах, выгодно контрастирующих с матово-смугловатой кожей, или без них. Он снимет с нее бюстгальтер, находит Дэсон компромисс, а трусы пускай остаются, чтобы Дэсон постоянно помнил, с чего у них все началось.

На кровати она раскидывается перед ним, тянет руки, чтобы погладить. Дэсон снимает костюм, отмечая, как у нее загораются глаза; гладить оказывается мало. Она приподнимается, чтобы прижаться к Дэсону обнаженной грудью, они снова начинают целоваться, потому что такие болезненно-откровенные, обжигающие прикосновения трудно терпеть. У нее теплое, мягкое тело, Дэсон сжимает ягодицы, обводит крутой изгиб спины, обхватывает за шею. Они опрокидываются, крепкие ноги стискивают Дэсона, он трется об нее, восхищенный их обоюдной друг от друга восторженностью. Поцелуй не длится долго, она выворачивается из-под Дэсона, укладывает его на спину. Замерев на секунду, она оглядывает его всего, потом склоняется, тугие завитки распущенных волос падают Дэсону на живот. Дэсон любит, когда ему от души делают минет, но ласкать самому тоже хочется, поэтому он смещается, подныривая ей под бедра, расставляет ноги пошире. Она понимает, прогибается в пояснице, и Дэсон близко-близко чувствует терпкий, настойчиво-солоноватый запах, почти всем лицом вжимаясь в промежность. Она влажная, распахнутая, Дэсон открывает рот, обнимая губами, плотно и часто гладит языком, нисколько себя не сдерживая, ощущает, как с его членом во рту ускоряется и она, распаляясь сильнее.

Кончают оба, она незаметно глотает, щекой прижимаясь к его опадающему члену, потом он разворачивает ее к себе. Какое-то время они просто лежат, обнявшись тесно, часто дыша. Воздух жаркий, Дэсон вытирает пот под коленкой простыней и думает, что они обязательно пойдут на второй круг, потому что он не планирует ничего упускать. Девочка молчит, легонько целуя горячими губами ключицу Дэсона, а потом приподнимается.

– Хорошо с тобой, – задумчиво говорит она, окуная лицо в его рассыпавшуюся челку. – Оказывается, ты такой настоящий...

Дэсон хмыкает.


	3. Сынхен

Сынхен знает, что он проиграет. Не исключено, что это знал и Джиен, когда предлагал, и это просто еще один способ Сынхена поддеть.

В целом-то ему все равно, и он легко мог бы отказаться играть, послав Джиена и его затею далеко и надолго. Но вместо этого он сидит на диване, бокал за бокалом глушит нелюбимое шампанское и думает: "Почему нет?.." Почему бы, черт его дери, нет, неужели во всем этом карнавальном безумии не найдется девушки, на которую у него встанет? Может быть, ему окажется даже весело, думает Сынхен, салютуя бокалом высокой, закрытой полупрозрачным плащом, стройной горгулье, которая направляется прямиком к его дивану. У нее самая интересная маска на всей вечеринке, с длинным клювом, как у средневековых врачей или как в современных фильмах ужасов, Сынхену это кажется милым. Две красотки, симметрично прижимающиеся к нему с боков, напрягаются, Сынхен раздвигает их локтями, намекая, что пора валить. Они встают так же симметрично, как и сидели, уходят, виляя тощими задницами, туго обтянутыми шортами в звездах. Сынхен тянется к столу за вторым бокалом, а потом откидывается на спинку.

Горгулья садится рядом, глаза блестят в узких прорезях. Сынхен протягивает ей шампанское, надеясь, что она приподнимет маску, прежде чем пить, но она отказывается со смешком, сама вынимая бокал у него из руки и ставя назад. Чтобы было удобнее смотреть, Сынхен разворачивается, долго разглядывает волосы, покатые плечи, чуть обрисованную ниспадающими складками грудь, узкие кисти. Горгулья молчалива, загадочна, костюм и глаза у нее выглядят не пошло, скорее строго, это Сынхена радует. Стандартные модели или девушки из эскорт-агентства ему не по силам, про это давно знают все, а большинство "своих" знают и о том, что девушки в целом не интересуют его уже несколько лет. Конечно, про это знает и Джиен, и Сынхен снова с усилием давит в себе поднимающуюся волну раздражения. Он не собирается проигрывать Джиену, так что почему бы и не горгулья, в конце концов. По крайней мере, похоже, что у нее красивое тело, и есть некоторая фантазия, что не может не радовать само по себе.

Сынхен допивает свой бокал, допивает тот, который она поставила на стол, кивает ей и встает, уверенный, что она пойдет следом. Он не оглядывается всю дорогу, лишь слышит шуршание ее длинного, в пол, плаща, и наблюдает удивленные взгляды, которые с его лица перепрыгивают за спину. Сынхен уводит с вечеринки кого-то, ее торопятся рассмотреть, Сынхен улыбается себе под нос, довольный, что лица и тела не разглядят. А про спор никто и не знает.

В номере Сынхен запирает дверь тщательно, дергает для проверки. Девушка стоит возле порога, не проходя дальше, смотрит вглубь. В комнате бардак, Сынхен собирался второпях и честно не планировал никого приводить. На кровати валяется смятый костюм абсолютно некарнавального вида, на полу у тяжелой складки покрывала притаился одинокий носок. Сынхен морщится, оглядывая беспорядок, потом смиряется. Не жениться же ему на ней, чтобы заботиться о производимом впечатлении.

Он подходит, мягко прислоняется со спины. Горгулья реагирует, чуть изгибаясь под руками, Сынхен прижимает к себе округлые бедра. Ладонь сама собой ползет ей между ног, Сынхен забирает в горсть лобок, отлично ощущаемый под легким платьем. Они стоят долго, молча, не происходит ничего. Сынхен тихо дышит, ловя шлейф тонкого запаха; вдруг она кажется ему отличной, красивой, великолепно и с любовью сделанной куклой, которую хочется раздеть. Тогда он отстраняется, обходит кругом.

Плащ оставим, – односложно думает он, – маску тоже. Остальное не нужно; на самом деле он бы поиграл с ней в какие-нибудь непростые, нехорошие игры, но вряд ли это оценит она, или оценит Джиен, чтобы зачесть не за поражение. Поэтому он постарается сдерживаться.

Застежку на вороте Сынхен трогает одним пальцем, поглаживая. Горгулья смотрит на него прямо, не отводя глаз, но Сынхен не может разобрать, с каким выражением, потому что лицо скрыто, а ровно сложенные губы ничего ему не говорят. Впрочем, не то чтобы его это хоть сколько-нибудь волновало. Он разводит полы плаща, заправляя назад, ей за плечи, легким движением обрисовывает ладонями грудь, затем талию. Платье тонкое, с широким круглым вырезом, может быть, Сынхен мог бы снять его и так. Но вместо этого он обнимает аккуратно, находя молнию на спине, ведет вниз собачку, очень близко чувствуя стройное девичье тело. Это почти незаметно, но все же она начинает дышать чаще, отрывистей, тянется приобнять в ответ. Сынхен останавливается.

– Убери руки, – тихо просит Сынхен, мягкость тона не вяжется с грубостью формулировки. Горгулья замирает, Сынхену становится забавно. Она выбрала его сама, интересно, чего ожидала?..

Он отступает на шаг, заворачивая пальцы обеих рук за вырез, тянет. Шурша, платье легко падает вниз; не считая маски с плащом, горгулья остается в одном белье и чулках.

У нее бледная кожа, Сынхен всматривается в светящиеся венки, чувствуя почти хирургический интерес. Под кружевным бельем явно выделяются мелкие, напряженные соски, темнеет треугольник волос между ног. Под его внимательным взглядом она так и стоит, не двигаясь, лишь чуть подрагивают кисти рук. Резинка чулка симпатично облегает нежные бедра, Сынхен решает оставить и чулки.

А вот остальное ему не нужно, Сынхен задумывается, кусает губу, решая, как поступить. Маникюрные ножницы у него далеко, в сумке, но такой вариант был бы лучше всего, поэтому он поднимает голову, смотрит хмуро, приказывая оставаться на месте одними глазами, без любых других жестов. Она вроде бы понимает, так что Сынхен отходит, копается в сумке, а возвращаясь, садится на кровать, подводя ее к себе чуть поближе. Ножницы приятно прохладные, Сынхен щелкает ими на пробу и понимает, что угадал. Ему все нравится.

Он кладет свободную ладонь на выпуклый, гладкий живот, осторожно обводя контур. Вряд ли она догадывается сразу, зачем ему ножницы, но Сынхен уже тянет руку к бюстгальтеру, заправляет один изогнутый, острый кончик под слегка приподнятую над ребрами центральную пластинку между чашками. Там плотная ткань, но Сынхен и не торопится никуда, он надавливает размеренно, обстоятельно, твердо удерживая другой рукой узкую талию, чтобы не дергалась. Теперь грудь у нее вздымается чаще, от холодного прикосновения бегут мурашки, соски напрягаются явнее. Сынхен дорезает до конца, так ножницами и отводит кружево в сторону; с одной стороны, потом с другой. Груди мягко подпрыгивают, выскальзывая из чашек, форма и размер практически идеальны. Сынхен давно не видел настолько красивой женской груди так близко, это доставляет ему чистое, незамутненное эстетическое удовольствие. Он дотрагивается до соска металлом, сначала закрытыми лезвиями, но потом желанию оказывается очень трудно противостоять. Пальцы расходятся сами собой, ножнички расходятся вслед, и Сынхен закладывает сосок между лезвий, завороженный магией стадии, до которой его исследование дошло.

Под другой ладонью живот напрягается, Сынхен поднимает глаза. Она уверена, что это игра, такая хорошая шутка, или затянувшаяся прелюдия, но они встречаются взглядами, и Сынхен наконец-то разбирает, что у нее в глазах. Наверно, и она разбирает, что у него, потому что в прорезях маски быстрой молнией мелькает предательский, неожиданный страх; сценарий для отличного, жестокого, изысканного кино мгновенно прокручивается у Сынхена в голове. Он мог бы сейчас нажать, она запрокинула бы голову в крике, лицо исказилось под маской. Кровь на лезвиях и на его пальцах, он бы быстро нашел, чем заткнуть ей рот, чем связать ноги и руки, он разрезал бы ей трусы, а потом добрался до того, что у нее между ног. Не кино, решает Сынхен, он хотел бы снять про это великолепный клип, стерильное безумие и долгий отходняк, вот что может быть у Сынхена с девушками, вот про что он мог бы попробовать рассказать.

Ножницы отлетают в сторону, Сынхен дергает ее на себя, впивается в грудь, она запрокидывает голову в самом деле, но не с криком, а со стоном. Они неаккуратно валятся на кровать, острые коленки проезжаются Сынхену по брюкам, он мнет ей ягодицы со всей дури, быстро стаскивает трусы, опрокидывая навзничь. Она расставляет ноги, выгибаясь, предлагая, Сынхен мимоходом трогает, убеждаясь, что она мокрая, что все хорошо, и переворачивает рывком, ставя так, чтобы все было видно. Он закидывает плащ ей на лопатки, надавливает на спину, чтобы опустила плечи, раздвигает коленки пошире. Молочный свет от яркой лампы на столе позади падает прямо на нее, Сынхен моргает, ощущая вдруг, что у него крепко стоит, и наклоняется.

Он дотрагивается носом, потом пробует языком. Анус выбеленный; конечно, Сынхен будет трахать ее в задницу, как же еще.


	4. Джиен

Джиен пока не решил точно, чего он хочет. Но эта ночь будет ночью охоты, и, невзирая на спор, в котором они вроде бы равные, он чувствует себя главным, ведущим, хозяином. Кто угодно может думать что угодно, но а) победителем будет он; б) его категорически не ебет, кто проиграет, потому что так или иначе проиграют все, кроме него.

Он сидит на диване, расставив ноги и съехав чуть ниже, чем это считается приличным. Впервые он полноценно примеряет на себя образ, выбранный для начинающегося совсем скоро камбэка, и то, как на него реагируют, устраивает Джиена более чем. Тонкие черные очки в золотой оправе не сильно уместны в полумраке, но Джиену нравится прятать за ними глаза и, не скрываясь, оценивать, кто и как на него смотрит. Он чувствует вокруг себя насыщенную, осязаемую ауру секса, и ему чертовски нравится, как густеют взгляды моделек, когда те проходят мимо. Как они выпадают из никчемной карнавальной суеты, забывая о музыке и веселье, пока заглядывают к Джиену в глаза, а он мысленно избавляет от нарядов одну за одной.

Праздник готовили долго, Джиен даже предлагал уехать за город, чтобы там организовать настоящее, положенное любому карнавалу шествие. Конечно, за город они уехали, но никакого шествия им не светит, и приходится довольствоваться клубом при шикарной гостинице, правда, изукрашенном на ночь сверх всякой меры. Карнавал не тематический, но Джиен порой в самом деле чувствует себя то в Венеции, то в Бразилии, и на него производят впечатление помпезность и размах. Тем интереснее выбирать.

Первой становится колдунья. Белая Колдунья, уверен Джиен, строгое платье мертвенно светится, высокая тиара на голове подчеркивает длинную шею. Он поглядывает искоса, она отвечает, то пряча глаза за бокалом, то показываясь снова; в противоположность многим, она без маски. Скульптурно очерченное лицо сияет, глаза смотрят серьезно и глубоко. Джиен поднимает брови, показывая, что они договорились, и она изгибает губы в мягкой, вычурной полуулыбке.

Следующей он выбирает кого попроще. Девушка-осень в коротком темно-желтом платье с подолом из листьев, обаятельная кореянка с маленьким лицом и ступнями. Она присаживается на подлокотник, Джиен обнимает ладонью лодыжку, они чокаются.

– Кто из них твоя подружка? – спрашивает Джиен, когда она наклоняется ближе. Подбородком он показывает на танцпол, где буйство красок и красивых тел, двигающихся под музыку, постепенно переходит в вакханалию. Алкоголь льется рекой, закуски уже никого не интересуют, две на заказ сделанные пенопластовые статуи валяются на полу, скинутые нечаянным локтем.

Девушка щебечет что-то Джиену на ухо, выставляя веер вперед, объясняя, которая. Джиен не понимает ни слова, прикидывает, что его устраивает любая из тех, кто танцует сейчас.

– Приведешь? – Джиен уточняет громко, собеседница хлопает ресницами, прикрывая веером рот, хихикает. Джиен уверен, что это "да".

К Белой Колдунье он подходит сам, они занимают столик в отдалении. Девушка-осень присоединяется попозже, вместе с подружкой, костюм которой Джиен уже не узнает. Исторический?.. Чей-то национальный? Ему плевать.

Последней он выбирает ту, которая из всех пришедших наиболее похожа на Кико. Сначала они впятером долго пьют, Джиен мастерски ведет диалог, перекидываясь репликами с каждой, вылепляя из них компанию, с которой будет интересно продолжить ночь. Сынри уходит и возвращается, уходит вновь, Сынхена не видно нигде, Енбэ скучает в дальнем углу. У Джиена своя игра, своя охота, он подогревает всех найденных девушек мастерски, смотрит на губы, смотрит в вырезы, прикасается к пальцам и мочкам ушей. Компания сплачивается, приятный румянец темнеет на девичьих щеках.

Конечно, он не поведет их в номер. Безликий приват – вот что ему нужно. По пути он обнимает тех, кто попадается под руки, смеется, они ему вторят. Правда, когда он запирает дверь и оборачивается, некоторая растерянность проступает на лицах, в воздухе повисает легкая настороженность. Улыбки все вроде бы те же, но натянутости больше, и Джиен по очереди подходит к каждой. Чтобы успокоить, чтобы дотронуться, провести по волосам, снять лишние тиары, накидки, маски и шарфы.

У него встает.

Теперь неважно, кто в каком костюме. Теперь он заглядывает каждой в глаза, откровенно, открыто, потому что так или иначе, а это уже – секс, очень и очень крутой секс, который Джиен позволяет себе редко. Что-то подобное несколько раз он делал давно, пару-тройку лет назад, теперь ему захотелось снова.

Он отходит вглубь, садится на длинный, широкий, низкий диван. Штаны скрипят по черной коже, когда Джиен съезжает, расставляя ноги почти в той же позе, в которой сидел час назад. Но ситуация отличается – больше он не договаривается ни о чем, они стоят перед ним в ряд; а его обтягивающие, ни сантиметра не скрывающие штаны очевидно говорят, зачем именно. Ему нравится мысль спустить в рот любой.

Этот момент – самый захватывающий, всегда таким был. Со своего дивана Джиен разглядывает лица, разглядывает глаза, зная, что ни одна не откажется. Не зря же он очень тщательно подходит к процессу выбора, пускай ставка на "подружку" была рискованной, потом Джиен все равно понял, что не ошибся. "Подружка" и смотрит откровеннее всего, уже почти опускаясь перед ним на колени; Джиен отчетливо различает, что ей просто слишком страшно быть первой. Никто не переглядывается, все смотрят прямо на него, молчаливые, загипнотизированные, почти не дышащие. Джиен переводит взгляд с глаз на губы, последовательно проходится с одного края до другого и обратно, задерживаясь на каждой долго, оценивающе, почти физически ощущая, как каждую бросает в жар.

А потом он смотрит на них скопом, всех вместе, слегка расфокусировав взгляд, медленно закусывает губу. Рука поднимается в приглашающем жесте: два оставленных пальца сгибаются и разгибаются парой нарочитых движений.

Он угадывает, именно "подружка" решается, нервно шагает вперед, не веря себе. Джиен улыбается, когда она подходит, но не смотрит ей в лицо; куда интереснее смотреть на оставшихся. На самом деле это их всех, одновременно, он трахает в рот, пока старается только одна, на нее он и не обращает внимания, даже когда грубо тянет поближе, засаживая сильнее.

Тошно становится в середине, когда член у него окончательно привыкает к взятому ритму и незнакомому рту. Джиен истово обещает себе, что в этот раз не соскочит, все же хорошо; ему нравится каждая, которая смотрит, и ему нравится та, которая сосет. Можно же поменять их, думает Джиен, но волна гадливости все равно поднимается к горлу, захлестывает. Джиен скрипит зубами и смиряется.

Так же грубо, как дергал на себя, он стаскивает ненужный рот с члена, встает, не застегивая штаны. Поднимает подружку, выталкивает за дверь Колдунью и девочку-осень, остается та, которая больше всех похожа на Кико. Вот с ней он и трахается всю ночь напролет, не помня себя, злой как сто тысяч чертей – на карнавал, на Кико, на Сынхена, на этот дурацкий, до омерзения нелепый спор.


	5. Енбэ

Енбэ просыпается от того, что ему делают минет. Он дергается, пытаясь прийти в себя, судорожно оглядывается. Картинка складывается не сразу – он определяет, что находится в гостиничном номере, но не понимает, в своем ли. Тяжелая бледно-розовая штора закрывает окно, Енбэ уверен, что в его номере была красная, если, конечно, это было не в Японии две недели назад или в Шанхае в прошлом году.

Лохматая макушка между ног не прибавляет ясности, Енбэ искренне пытается приподнять ее от себя, но девушка мотает головой, явно увлеченная процессом. Енбэ сдается, гадая, откуда же он ее выцепил, учитывая, что не помнит вообще ни хрена. Затылок трещит, в башке мутно, он явно еще не успел протрезветь, с гораздо большим успехом ему бы удалось это сделать наутро.

Под рукой неудобно топорщится подушка, Енбэ вытаскивает ее осторожно, стараясь не помешать, закладывает за шею. Девушка почти лежит на его коленях, локти растопырены; конечно, первое впечатление, которое Енбэ в состоянии полноценно осмыслить, оказывается про ее рот. У нее широкие, объемные губы, она забирает почти до самого конца, держа его плотно, тяжело, но мягко. Енбэ смотрит внимательно, чуть хмурясь, отодвигает челку с висков. Смуглая кожа, высокие скулы, все это по-прежнему ни о чем ему не говорит. Наверно, она увязалась за ним, а Енбэ был слишком пьян, чтобы прогнать, или он подумал, что ничего страшного не случится. Или он решил, что ему тоже надо поучаствовать в споре...

О черт, спор, вспоминает Енбэ окончательно. Еще одна головная боль.

Тем временем девушка выпускает его изо рта, вероятно, чтобы немного отдохнуть, быстро-быстро двигает рукой по мокрому от слюны члену, прислоняя головку к губам. Енбэ берет ее за подбородок, приподнимает лицо, желая посмотреть. У нее такие же пьяные глаза, как, судя по всему, и у него, но этот обмен взглядами его удовлетворяет. Она лижет его, не отводя глаз, Енбэ проваливается в них, вдруг чувствуя себя нравящимся, чувствуя себя тем, кого хотят. Просто так, без всякого возможного ответа, потому что он наверняка достаточно подробно успел объяснить, что ей ничего не перепадет, но она все равно не сумела перестать желать сделать ему приятно.

Теперь глупо отнекиваться, Енбэ сидит с расстегнутыми штанами, у него стоит качественно, бодро; сосут ему тоже очень хорошо. Он ощущает, как мягко ее губы проезжаются по члену, головкой упирающемуся в шелковистое небо, как она в ритм двигает языком. Вот теперь он наливается по-честному, каменно, по-настоящему, не так, как когда спал, она тоже мгновенно чувствует реакцию. С тихим чпоком она отпускает, снова смотрит вверх, а потом целует Енбэ живот, забирается пальцами за ремень, чтобы пониже спустить штаны. Енбэ подается, и она прячет лицо ему между ног, трется о член щекой, целует жесткие темные волосы, целует на внутренней стороне бедра. Глаза у Енбэ прикрываются сами собой, он сильно-сильно хочет заправить ей обратно в рот, поднять ее, чтобы поцеловать самому, заняться с ней сексом.

Но нельзя почти все, поэтому он просто берется за себя рукой; она понимает и надевается обратно, охотно подстраиваясь под задаваемый темп. Енбэ очень нужно кончить ей в рот, и чтобы потом она не останавливалась, и чтобы она проглотила, показав, как ей нравится. Наверное, она определяет, что он думает – губы становятся настойчивее, и она начинает постанывать от удовольствия и предвкушения, угадывая, что Енбэ уже на грани. Он мучает пальцами ее затылок, найдя на нем ямку под косточкой, возникает ощущение, что членом он упирается в собственные руки, так глубоко она берет. Не сдерживаясь, Енбэ негромко стонет и сам, добавляя глухой сиплый звук к выдоху, ломается только тогда, когда подступает оргазм. Внизу живота тянет, собираясь; она вцепляется в его бедра руками, Енбэ приподнимается в последнем движении и выстреливает, со всей силы прижимая к себе ее голову.

Не отпускает долго, все происходит так, как Енбэ и хотел; она сосет до тех пор, пока член не становится совсем мягким и маленьким. Тогда Енбэ снова возвращается в реальность – он пьян, у него болит голова, ему нельзя, и есть еще чертов спор.

Девушка отстраняется, оседая на пол, Енбэ наконец-то может ее нормально рассмотреть. Вроде бы он видел ее в компании, которая собралась вокруг него к концу вечеринки, вроде бы он видел ее в начале, оценив костюм и заметную издалека прическу. Темно-красные волосы высоко начесаны, макияж яркий под стать, но зато надето на ней какое-то рубище, в дырки просвечивает аппетитное тело.

"Ладно, – думает Енбэ, – двум смертям не бывать." Он забирается в постель, на ходу стаскивая с себя тугие мешающие штаны, тянет свою неслучившуюся любовницу под бок.

– Но тебя здесь не было, окей? – говорит Енбэ, когда она устраивается. Девушка улыбается ему чуть виновато, какое-то настойчивое, доброе чувство светится у нее во взгляде, и Енбэ успокаивается.


	6. Итог

Наутро он спускается первым.

В зале пусто, и Енбэ прикидывает, видел ли кто, что он уходил с вечеринки не один. Вроде бы Сынхен-хен таки подначил его, пьяного, на спор, хоть Енбэ и отнекивался старательно, сначала шутя, потом разозлившись. Чем закончилась их полусерьезная, недобрая перепалка, Енбэ так и не удается вспомнить; было бы лучше, если бы она закончилась ничем.

Все подтягиваются постепенно. По традиции, самый свежий – Сынри, он присаживается за стол с обычной холеной, ровной улыбкой. Джиену хреново, определяет Енбэ, то ли от выпитого, то ли от бурного секса с чужими людьми, который он на самом деле не любит, но иногда выбирает все равно. Мечтательное выражение лица у Дэсона, а самым помятым оказывается Сынхен-хен, выползающий последним.

Этот хмуро оглядывает всех, кивая почему-то Енбэ.

– Дашь жвачку? – глухо спрашивает он, опускаясь на стул. Енбэ удивляется – обычно у хена всегда есть своя, – лезет в карман. Теперь ему жалко Сынхена, у того такой вид, будто он спал всю ночь в обнимку с грудой кирпичей, а не с девушкой.

Джиен поджимает губы, наблюдая за ними, потом тяжело, демонстративно отводит взгляд в сторону. Енбэ мысленно морщится, сердитый на обоих за показушную вражду, и подбирается, когда Джиен почти открывает рот, чтобы начать подводить итоги.

– Проиграл я, – громко, официально сообщает Енбэ сразу всем. Голос убедительно-честный, выдержанный, и Енбэ смотрит прямо, не кому-то в лицо, но в воздух над столом. Джиен с сомнением поднимает брови, Сынри и Сынхен не реагируют никак, отвечает один Дэсон.

– О, хен, – мягко говорит он с медленно расцветающей, расслабленной улыбкой. Енбэ убеждается, что не обманулся в своем первом утреннем впечатлении, очевидно, проиграли все, кроме Дэсона; а о своей собственной полу-победе он не будет рассказывать никому.

Джиен откидывается на спинку стула, всем своим видом показывая, что умывает руки. "Ах так", считывает с него Енбэ, соображая, что все же тот не будет трепаться, хоть и рассердился. Остальным все равно, Енбэ это знает, но не может перестать переживать. Если хоть тень слуха доползет до Херин, ему несдобровать; к тому же, он любит свою девушку и не хочет ее обидеть.

Это не совсем честно с его стороны, но одногруппники не спрашивают ни о чем, вообще больше не трогая эту тему. Остаток завтрака проходит в разобщенном молчании.


End file.
